I fell in love with an angel?
by Angel3883
Summary: Kim's an angel, born in heaven. She thought no angel could ever fall in love with an human. And yet...she falls in love with Jack Brewer. Jack Brewer never wanted to fall in love since that was what caused his parents to divorce. Yet he falls in love...with an angel? All of this and Kim is still on an important mission. BTW for her friends names I put the first names that I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to do a serious fanfic as my 3rd fanfic so here it is!**

**Kim's POV  
**"Kimberly, Jake, Skylar, Mason, Johana, and Zack I have chosen you for a special mission." The Lord had said. I felt nervous. This was our first mission. I wonder what it was and how important it was.

I should probably tell you more because your might be lost.

My name is Kimberly. I would like it better if you called me Kim. I'm 16 stars(years) old. I am an angel. I was born in Heaven, the place where most humans go when they're done on Earth. Well i can't say most. A lot of them go to that bad place where they are punished. I can't say the name of the place because that's against the laws. Besides I don't want to say it anyway.

As an angel I'm immortal so if I fall in love I should fall in love with an angel. Like an angel could fall in love with an human anyway. Not that I hate humans I just...hate the way they've treated Earth and each other.

Jake, Johana, Sky, Mason, and Zack are my best friends and my team. And by team I mean they are the ones that help me train and one day go on an mission. That day is today!

"You will go to Earth as humans and fix any humans who have made bad choices. Understood?" He asked. We nodded. He dismissed us. As soon as we left the room we all did a group hug. Our first mission! Of course we were excited.

"We better start packing!" Johana said. We all nodded, too excited to speak.

* * *

**At Earth!**

We all made it to Earth. I am still nervous. I was wondering if all the rumors about Earth were true. If it was as messed up as I thought it was. I hoped it wasn't but there was a good chance it was since we were sent down here.

"Calm down Kim, its going to be fine." Zack said. I sighed knowing he was right. We walked towards the big white house. I guess this would be our new home for a while. We were greeted by a tall woman with short curly red hair and brown eyes. She didn't look like any of us.

"I will be watching over you while your are on your mission. You can call me Annie." She said. "Well, time for your new jobs, I'll drop you off." She said.

"No one said anything about jobs." Jake complained. I rolled my eyes. Of course we would have jobs. This house wasn't free.

"You all work in different places. Jake you will work at Circus Burger, Johana will be working at Forever 21, Kim will work at Falafel Phil's, Skylar will work at the petting zoo, Zack will work at Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and Mason will work at the Black Dragons Dojo." Annie said. I sighed. Johana was the only one smiling. Lucky her.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I walked towards the dojo with the guys and we saw some stranger in the dojo.

"Are you lost?" I asked him. I really wanted him to leave since we have a big tournament. This was my chance to impress Donna (**AN: She's their friend in this fanfic**), since I have a major crush on her. She has a boyfriend though.

"I work here." He said. Work? Does that mean Rudy is fired. In perfect timing, Rudy walked in.

"Zack your here! Guys this is Zack, he will be helping you with karate. He's a 5th degree black belt!" Rudy said. A 5th degree? I'm only a 3rd degree. " Practice is canceled due to me showing Zack how we operate here."

"Lets head to Falefel Phil's!" Milton suggested. We all nodded.

When we walked into Phil's I saw a beautiful blonde girl wearing a uniform. She must work for Phil.

"Guys, say hello to my new employee, Kim!" Phil said. Phil seemed very excited about his new employee. "That is Jack, then Milton, then Jerry and finally Eddie."

"Nice to meet you. What would you like to order?" She asked. We all sat down at our usualle table and continue gawking at Kim (except for Milton).

"So this is your job?" Asked Zack.

**Well that's all. Tell me what you think!**

**~Angel38833**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I kinda was a bit writer's block. Im here now so on with ze story!

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I turned away from Phil's friends and saw Zack. I sighed and nodded. This wasn't exactly the best job ever, but I have to help pay for the house. Zack patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it after you get used to it." He says. I sighed again. It's not that I didn't like it, it's just...it's just different than what I had expected it to be.

"Zack isn't Rudy SUPPOSED to be training you?" asked Milton. I was glad one of the boys in the restaurant wasn't staring at me. Even the boys who had girls with them were staring at me. I guess I have a lot of work to do to fix the boys. Though the one named Jack was cute, but he's human so...yeah and besides I don't even know him so he could be a jerk but then again he is friend with Phil...ugh why am I thinking so much about this?!

"Rudy had a date to go to." Zack replied, interrupting my thoughts.

"So have you decided on what you wanted to order?" I asked, remembering I had a job to do.

**Jack's POV**

How did Zack know Kim? Maybe he was Kim's brother since they both look like each other with blonde hair but Zack had green eyes while Kim had beautiful dark brown eyes. Whoa Jack you are not falling for this girl. I might have a crush on her but nothing serious. Love is what ruined my family. I still remember the story my dad told me. The excuse he had when I asked why they had divorced.

* * *

_"Daddy, why don't you love mommy? Why did you divorce her?" I asked. I was six when they divorced._

_"Well let me tell you a story. I was 16 when I met a beautiful girl named Annabelle. She had beautiful blonde curled hair and beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in. She was very nice and helped me when I was dealing with some problems with your grandmother. She helped lost of people with their problems, She told them right from wrong and nobody hated her. She just had that likeability. She was my first love. When we graduated high school I asked her to go out with me, after years of being afraid of rejection. She said she couldn't go out with me because she was already in love and was going back to her hometown." he said. I blinked once._

_"What does that have to do with anything?!" I asked/yelled. He smiled._

_"Your mother became jealous when I couldn't forget about Annabelle. She said that I was still in love with her and I didn't say anything back because she was right. I was still and always be in love with her." I felt anger rush towards me. I hate Annabelle! She ruined EVERYTHING!_

_"Dad your wrong! Not everyone LOVES Annabelle! I HATE her!" I yelled. I ran towards my room, closed the door, and cried. Stupid Annabelle._

* * *

"Jack? Jack? JACK!" Someone screamed. Kim was right in front of me, and she had a worried expression.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kim asked us what we wanted to order and you zoned out." Eddie explained. I nodded. _You made such a great impression!_ I groaned. Kim looked back at me (she was at the cash register), worried showed in her eyes. She turned back to the customer. Stupid conscious_._ I sighed. Why was this so complicated?

I looked over to Kim who was still at the cash register. Kim fits the description my dad gave me of...Annabelle. There was NOOO way Kim could be related to the woman who destroyed my family. Then again I never actually met Annabelle. I just hated her for stealing my dad's heart and then tossing it away. But Kim couldn't be her...daughter. There are a lot of people with long perfect blonde curls, and beautiful brown eyes. Ugh Jack! Stupid Kim and her perfect looks.

"Hey guys?" I asked. The guys looked at me shocked. I probably interrupted someone. "I'm gonna head home." They all nodded. I sighed again. I had to stop thinking so much.

**Kim's POV**

My mind couldn't stop thinking about Jack. While he zoned out I saw his flashback. Angels have the power to see people's problems, even if they don't say it. Poor Jack. He doesn't have the best relationship with his dad and he's afraid of falling in love.

I was also learned that...

It was my mom's fault.

She didn't find the right way to tell Jack's father she was in love with my dad. Jack's father has never moved on, and he ruined Jack's love life. And if Jack finds out that...it was my mom then he'll never let me help him. But if he asks then I can't lie because it'll cause problems later...ugh why is this so HARD!

I need to figure this out! Later...

I looked over my shoulder to see a guy staring at me while the girl across from him was trying to get his attention. I could tell the girl was his girlfriend and yet he was STILL staring at me. I walked over towards them.

"Shouldn't you pay attention to your girlfriend?" I asked. He blinked once.

"Were through!" The girl yelled. The guy who was still speechless walked out of the restaurant. That was easy.

"I'm Grace." she said. She held out her hand. I smiled.

"Kim." I said. She gave me a warm smile. I saw problems in her head.

"I'm so sorry." I said. She looked a bit confused. I rolled up her sleeve and she saw the bruise her _dad_ gave her. Her eyes became glassy. I gave her my phone.

"You need to call the police. Now." I said. She sat down and looked at me for a second, then dialed 911. I smiled. I've helped my first human. Yay!

***Bambi eyes* Review? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaseeeeeeeeee?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I said I would try to update sooner but I have been busy with some things. If you want to know there is an IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! Anyway disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: So naïve, you actually think ****_I_**** own Kickin' It! Yeah...noooooo.**

**On with ze story!**

**Kim's POV**

As soon as Grace was done calling the police she handed me back my phone.

"Thank you, I really need this." Grace said. I smiled. Poor Grace, I helped her half-way through. She is still afraid to love.

"If you ever need anything, you can talk to me. Even if we've just met." I said. She smiled. I can tell she won't want to talk but I don't want to force her to talk. I need to wait until she trusts me more, then she'll talk willingly. I sighed. Grace needs someone to be there for her right now. I have a feeling that if she has a problem she will talk to me, but I'm not so sure.

Well I need to go work now.

**Jack's POV**

Kim grabbed her phone from Grace. We all heard the conversation between them. We had no idea, if we did we would've done something. Grace was always so...happy, I never would've guessed. I guess we should've paid more attention, Kim has known Grace for a few minutes and she has already helped her, while we've known her for 3 years and we never knew. I feel so horrible.

"Man, we really need to pay more attention." Eddie said. I sighed and looked at the guys. They all had guilty looks on their faces. Jerry looked the worst. He has a huge crush on her and yet he never even noticed.

"She did a really good job of hiding it." Milton said, trying to make us feel better.

"No matter what we should've known! We've known her for years and we've never noticed!" Jerry said. I can tell he was mad at himself. I mean I would if that happened to someone I like. For example Donna. If something like this happened to her I would hate myself for being so oblivious.

"Let's go to practice." I say, getting up.

**I know, soooo short, but I'm kinda lost for ideas so please put ideas below.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going on a trip to New York in 2 days so I'm not gonna update for a week so when I get back I PROMISE I will make a super long chapter! PINKIE SWEAR! Anyway if you want to see pictures of the trip follow me on Instagram jramirez3883!**

***Bambie eyes* Review?**


End file.
